Voyeur malgré lui
by VeryBadCat
Summary: Un Stiles trop intelligent pour son propre bien ça existe. SLASH/ Petopher (Peter/Chris Argent) Si vous n'aimez pas , ne lisez pas. Le résumé tout naze c'est cadeau. Je pense que c'est limite PWP


**_Bon me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, et surtout faire revivre un peu ma page avec cet OS que j'ai écris pour la St Valentin sur le Scott Pack. Un nouveau fandom, une série que je ne regarde que depuis peu (j'ai commencé début décembre et je m'apprête a commencer la saison 5 avec mon homme, surement après les vacances scolaires) Rien n'est a moi bien sur, sinon mon petit chat (ça commence par "Pe" et finit par "Ter") et Stiles seraient planqués dans ma cave._**

 ** _En vous souhaitant la bonne lecture... (et merci a ma Galinette pour la source d'inspiration, celui ci n'est pas pour toi mais un autre viendras)_**

 **Voyeur malgré lui**

Stiles était un garçon doté d'un grand sens de l'observation. C'était une chose dont il était fier, ça lui permettait d'enquêter et d'améliorer au maximum ses déductions. Avant toutes ces histoires de pleine lune et de loups garous, il s'en servait déjà pour donner un coup de main à son père pour certaines enquêtes. Il aurait sûrement fait un bon adjoint. Ça le rendait tout particulièrement utile pour sa meute et dans ces moments son cerveau sans bouton pause lui rendait la vie un peu plus agréable.

Bref Stiles voyait tout et il aimait ça.

Enfin jusqu'au jour où son cerveau commença à remarquer des détails qui auraient pu avoir l'air insignifiants mais qui une fois mit bout à bout devenaient dérangeants.

Cela débuta un après midi juste avant une réunion de meute. Chris était arrivé avec beaucoup de retard une chose assez inhabituelle venant de lui et Peter s'était moqué de son absence de ponctualité au moment ou il avait passé la porte. Le blond s'était approché du lycan et une fois face à lui, il avait pincé entre ses doigts le col de la chemise de Peter. Une chemise à carreau, à des galaxies de ce qu'il portait habituellement. Rouge, blanche et noire une chemise comme celles qu'il comparait habituellement à des torchons. La main droite du chasseur se leva et se mit au niveau de la joue du loup avant de la tapoter. Il le fixa une dernière fois puis dit :

-" Jolie chemise ce serait dommage de devoir l'abîmer".

Ce à quoi Peter répondit du tac au tac avec un sourire mauvais.

-"Joli cul ce serait dommage de devoir le fesser."

Le choc causé par ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche du sociopathe rendit le reste de la scène très flou dans l'esprit de tout les autres membres de la meute. Un couinement étranglé assez peu viril se fit entendre alors que Chris allait faire atterrir Peter sur le sol du loft dans un mouvement très fluide et maîtrisé. Celui-ci n'ayant rien vu venir, s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur. A peine avait il commencé a penser à se lever qu'un pied se posa au niveau de son entrejambe et fit pression. Son regard se leva vers les yeux céruléens du chasseur, ce qui donna à celui-ci l'envie d'exercer une pression plus franche. Il rendit son regard à Peter et lui dit d'un ton froid :

\- "La prochaine fois je t'emmène moi même chez le véto faire couper ce qui dépasse de cet endroit", il montra d'un geste vague de la main son pied et le lieu au dessus duquel il était. "ça te rendra peut être moins con."

Cette scène étrange se termina aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. La chasseur s'éloigna, préférant aller s'adosser à un mur, le lycan quant a lui se releva au plus vite avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Il tripota les boutons de sa chemise durant toute la réunion, son regard dérivant parfois sur Chris. Ce dernier fixa le sol comme s'il était le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine durant tout le reste de la réunion, n'osant même pas lever les yeux lorsqu'il s'exprimait.

Ce qui était sûr c'est que cette réunion gagna sa place dans le top 5 des réunions de meute les plus étranges qui furent organisées et on se mit à éviter le sujet de l'altercation entre les deux hommes comme si cela avait été plus contagieux que la peste bubonique.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

D'autres bizarreries du même genre eurent lieu les semaines suivantes entre les deux hommes. Des choses que seul Stiles semblait remarquer. Comme ce retour de traque dans les bois, pour lequel des binômes avaient été formés. Chris et Peter s'étaient retrouvés ensemble car personne ne voulait faire équipe avec ce dernier. Le chasseur ayant été le moins véhément dans son refus de se retrouver seul avec le sociopathe avait donc récupéré ce partenaire. Le reste de la meute se disant qu'au pire le loup finirait avec un carreau d'arbalète entre les deux yeux. Ce qui de toute façon, ne serait pas une si grosse perte.

Quand les deux hommes avait rejoint le reste de la meute, rien dans leur comportement ne laissant penser que les choses s'était mal passées entre eux. Par contre le lycan boitait et sa main droite passait régulièrement dans le bas de son dos. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé si c'était la créature que la meute traquait qui l'avait blessé. Il avait nié et tout fait pour changer de sujet de discussion et ne plus être le centre de l'attention. Le blond lui avait jeté un regard en biais dissimulant un léger ricanement, avant de parler avec Scott et Derek d'un nouveau plan de défense contre la menace qui pesait sur eux.

Des petites attentions pouvant porter à confusion se montrèrent tout doucement. Une main qui se serre plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut pour que ce ne soit que de la politesse. Ses regards échangés lorsque le reste de la meute ne prêtait pas attention. Où parfois tout simplement une réflexion acerbe sortant la plupart du temps de la bouche du loup et contenant un double sens graveleux.

Stiles commençait à se demander s'il ne tournait pas parano, à voir des liens là où il n'y en avait pas. Il parlait tout seul, enfin encore plus que d'habitude, ses médicaments ne l'aidaient plus du tout à garder sa concentration. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que tout ceci ne soit qu'une vaste blague, même si ce genre de comportement l'aurait fortement étonné de la part du chasseur.

Il tentait de relier ses informations à chaque fois qu'il avait un moment pour lui, une nouvelle obsession relancée sans cesse à lorsque son esprit était confronté au comportement des deux hommes. Une théorie qu'il faisait tout pour tenter d'oublier revenait sans cesse. Si cela continuait, que cette histoire se révèle vraie ou fausse, il risquerait de commencer à sérieusement penser à passer des petites vacances à Eichen House. Juste pour être loin de tout ce merdier qu'était devenu sa vie depuis qu'il était parti à la recherche d'une moitié de cadavre dans les bois avec son meilleur ami.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il décida de parler de ses doutes à quelqu'un, après tout c'était ça ou en parler directement a un des deux adultes concernés. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face a un flingue ou a des griffes en cas de gaffe ou de fausses théorie, simple instinct de survie.

Son choix se porta vers Lydia, tout ça était bien trop gênant pour qu'il en parle à Scott où son père et Derek lui faisait toujours un peu peur par moment. Quant aux autres membres de la meute même s'il les côtoyait au quotidien, il n'était pas assez proche d'eux pour leur faire part de ses doutes. Il invita donc la jeune femme à passer chez lui après les cours, en lui demandant expressément de n'en parler à personne. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il l'a fit monter dans sa chambre, ferma la fenêtre après avoir vérifié qu'aucun loup ne se trouvait dans les parages. Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le lit de Stiles et après un long silence gêné, Lydia n'en pouvant plus pris la parole :

-"Bon Stiles tu me demandes de venir, je suis là. Tu me demandes de n'en parler à personne, je garde tout ça pour moi. Mais je pense que tu ne pas fait venir juste pour qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, alors parles !"

Stiles la fixa quelques secondes avant d'obéir.

-"Lydia tu ferais quoi si tu pensais avoir découvert un truc énorme, complètement insensé mais plus que plausible au vu des circonstances."

-"Ça concerne la meute ?"

-"Oui et non, c'est pas comme si ça allait mettre la meute en danger. C'est juste que ..."

-"Ça concerne des gens de la meute ?" coupa Lydia "Tu sais je pense que ce qu'il se passe entre Chris et Peter ne regarde qu'eux, certes ils pourraient être plus discret mais c'est pas comme ci..."

-"Quoi ?! " bondit Stiles "Tu es au courant, mais comment est ce que tu peux savoir ce qui se passes ?"

-"Parce que je les ai vu Stiles."

-"Quoi tu les as vus ? Mais comment ça tu les as vu ? Ils savent que tu sais ?"

-"Stiles une question à la fois s'il te plaît. Oui je les ai vus, non ils ne savent pas que je suis au courant, mais je pense qu'ils s'en fichent un peu. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser une fois quand je suis allée chercher Alisson. Ils étaient plutôt mignons."

-"Comment ça plutôt mignons ?"

-"Mignons comme des gens qui s'aiment."

L'esprit de Stiles bloqua sur le dernier mot qu'il venait d'entendre. De l'amour. Rassurant de savoir qu'au milieu de toutes ces embrouilles ces deux là avaient réussi a se trouver et ce malgré les événements passés.

-"Stiles tu devrais leur dire que tu sais, si c'est ce qui te tracasse dans cette histoire. En voyant que tu réagis bien, ils pourraient décider d'enfin se montrer à la vue de tous."

-"Je pense que c'est ce que je devrais faire en effet. Je n'osais pas le faire car j'avais peur d'encore faire une gaffe. J'espère juste qu'on ne les verras pas se léchouiller les amygdales sans arrêt après qu'ils l'aient dit à la meute. Les imaginer ensemble me met déjà des images en tête que je préférerais oublier."

Lydia ria suite à la réflexion de son ami, puis pris congé rapidement le laissant penser a cette entrevue prochaine qu'il allait avoir avec les deux hommes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Triste coïncidence ce fut un 14 février que Stiles se dirigea vers le domicile de Chris Argent. Cela lui semblait moins risqué d'en parler à un homme muni d'armes qu'à un autre ayant en sa possession griffes, crocs et tout l'attirail du grand méchant loup.

Il frappa quelques coups à la porte, avant de tenter de l'ouvrir. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clef, chose plutôt surprenante de la part du chasseur si précautionneux. Il entra, et commença à chercher après l'adulte. Un bruit de claquement régulier se fit entendre, et il décida de suivre cette piste, qui il l'espérait allait le mener à l'homme qu'il était venu voir. Ses sons furent vite rejoint par des cris et c'est sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui l'y attendait qu'il arriva jusqu'à la cuisine.

Cuisine qui en cet instant n'occupait plus sa principale fonction. Loin de là.

Peter était en parti hissé sur le plan de travail, Chris derrière lui le besognant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas être gênés le moins du monde par son arrivée. A présent le chasseur fixait Stiles de son regard clair tout en continuant son oeuvre. Peter quand à lui criait comme un perdu sous les assauts incessants de son amant. Ses mains tendues sur le plan de travail, les griffes ancrées dans le meuble qui tremblait en cadence. Une claque sèche sur les fesses du lycan le fit réagir, et il fixa Stiles à son tour, les yeux délirants de plaisir, peu de temps avant que ses cris ne regagnent en intensité.

Stiles tenta de reculer, voulant laisser les deux hommes qui venaient de lui éviter une discussion gênante avec l'un d'entre eux, mais qui lui avaient aussi fait gagner des années de psychanalyse dans le but d'oublier toute cette scène.

Voyant ça le chasseur stoppa ses mouvements, faisant gémir sous lui, le loup de frustration. Il sourit, posant la main sur le membre rouge et gonflé de plaisir de son partenaire avant de commencer à parler.

-"Tu nous quittes déjà Stiles ? Pourtant je suis sûr que Peter à encore de la place pour toi."

Ses mots eurent un effet direct sur Stiles, comme si un électrochoc finissait de le réveiller. Il capta le regard lubrique de Peter comprenant alors que le blond avait été très sérieux dans sa dernière phrase. L'hyperactif prit alors ses jambes à son cou et parti sans demander son reste. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il détestait savoir quelque chose avant tout les autres, être bon enquêteur en fin de compte. La psychanalyse ne suffirait jamais, il allait devoir se rincer le cerveau à la javel pour un jour espérer regarder en face les deux hommes sans se sentir mal. Et sans avoir l'impression d'être une proie.

Une fois assis dans sa jeep, il se sentit d'autant plus gêné en découvrant la bosse qui se trouvait au niveau de son entrejambe. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur son volant avant de mettre le contact.

Ce fut la première et dernière fois que Stiles se mêla des histoires sentimentales des autres.

 **FIN...** _ou pas_

 ** _Que ce soit bon, mauvais, exécrable ou formidable n'hésitez pas a me laisser un avis précieux._**


End file.
